


#21 Timeless

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#21 Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#21 Timeless (ficlet)

 

Oct. 15th, 2010 at 4:35 PM

 

Sweet as cream.  
Sprinkled with freckles.  
He closed his eyes and imagined her neck and shoulders. His face resting there while his big, rough hands became graceful, barely touching her back in soft, circular motions.  
After all these years, he still was in awe at the softness of her skin.  
Sweet as cream.  
Matt Dillon's reflection in the cool stream was the portrait of an exhausted man who had carried a heavy weight for far too long. His once strapping, vigorous body was now betrayed by a prominent limp.  
The youthful gleam in his soft blue eyes was gone. The ruggedly handsome face was lined and sad.  
Through cracked lips he whispered, "I'm so tired, Kit."

Safe in his arms.  
The weight of him. The powerful strength.  
The tenderness of his touch, only for her. No one else has ever known that side of him.  
They breathed together the scent of each other, then Kitty smiled as she watched him sleep.  
Safe in his arms.  
Kitty Russell's reflection in the looking glass was a portrait of a world-weary woman. The deep blue eyes had lost some of their brilliant shine and gained some baggage. Her shoulders slumped over her once lithe body.  
"Not a girl anymore" the reflection seemed to say.  
The redhead pulled his blue shirt around her voluptuous breasts and whispered, "I miss you so much, Cowboy."

###

 

The emptiness of separation dissolved when he leaned against the bar and their fingertips lightly touched as she handed him the glass of whiskey.

"Welcome home, Matt."

"Thanks, Kitty. Good to be back."

"When did you get in?"

The lawman looked into her eyes and understood that she already knew the answer.

"A few hours ago. I had to get cleaned up and do some work at the office.  
How have things been around here?" he added.

"No problems I couldn't handle, and Festus kept things under control in Dodge."

As if on cue, the hillman stopped at the batwing doors of the Long Branch, and looked around the saloon.

"Why, howdy Miz Kitty. Matthew. Sure is a warm night ain't it?"

"Sam, please bring Festus a beer."

"Oh, thank ya kindly, Miz Kitty!"  
Turning to the marshal Festus said, "I'd be glad to do the rounds fer ya tonight, Matthew. Recon you're plumb wore out, and I kinda got into the habit of it. Then, ifin Doc's light is still on, I may let the old scudder win at checkers."

"I appreciate that, Festus, but I think I'll make the rounds tonight."

Matt raised his glass to finish his drink while looking at Kitty, then placed it on the bar. She never looked up, but reached for the bottle to refill his glass.

"You can do me a favor, Festus, and make the rounds for me in the morning. I think I may want to sleep in."

"I'll do er, Matthew, you can bet on it. You just take the whole day off and rest up some."

Matt pushed the drink toward Kitty, who still hadn't looked up at him.

"Save this for me, Kitty. I'll stop by later. That is, if you'll wait up."

Finally, their eyes met.

"I always do."

 

The End


End file.
